Makes Us Wonder
by D o k o m a i t s u
Summary: Up in the sky, Don’t you wonder? Why the sky is blue, And why the clouds float.' Sakura asks. [SasuSaku] [Sequel to My Saviour, Salvation]


By D o k o m a i t s u

Naruto belongs to its respectful owners, I do not make any profit whatsoever

_Italics- Flashback, Personal insights, thoughts_

Normal- Author narration, POV narration

This story is written in a chronological order, taken from Sasuke's and Sakura's childhood days, to when they are teenagers. Of course don't take this seriously…I didn't even bother to follow the plot in the original story xD

Makes Us Wonder

_Up in the sky,_

_Don't you wonder?_

_Why the sky is blue,_

_And why the clouds float._

_Up there,_

_Yes there,_

_Is where our worries dissipate._

_Let's go there one day, okay?_

We'll fly one day, I promise.

_Don't keep promises you can't fulfill_

The Beginning,

To the end.

Forever, and ever (poem) - Me

* * *

I remember, vaguely, 

A little girl who cried, and a tree, a very, very old tree.

_What's wrong? He asks._

The poor girl, she's always hurt.

_They made fun of my forehead again…She cries._

What was that feeling?

_He sat next to her,_

What was it that I felt?

_And he cried with her._

He did look at her once.

* * *

_A huge smile plastered its way on his face._

He vigorously remembers that day.

_Happy Birthday! She would cheerfully say, with a present in her hand._

That beautiful Sunday morning.

_He laughed, and gave her a big hug._

Oh how he misses those days.

* * *

Maybe it was the pain he felt. 

_Sasuke-kun? What's wrong? She asks tenderly_

Maybe it was betrayal he felt.

_Get away from me! He screams fearfully_

Why do you forget?

_He would cry, and she would cry with him_

No one understands,

_He killed them! He would scream at her_

The pain he feels.

* * *

4 years later they would meet. 

It's predestined in fate's book.

The ultimate test.

Only hope will be their weapon

And faith be their armour.

Love to be their strength.

* * *

_I'll always be with you, _

* * *

Promise me, that wherever you go, you'll always love me? 

_I can't keep promises, no matter what you say_

Promise me, that no matter what happens, that you'll never forget me?

_But I can promise one thing._

Promise me! That you'll always keep me somewhere in your heart!

_I promise, I'll never betray you._

Even if it's just a tiny dot in your heart, keep me there!

* * *

"It's been a while, since we last met 2 years ago." She said. 

"Indeed." He would reply.

Things would always stay the same, no matter what she said, what she did, what she tried.

_Maybe if I kill myself, would you notice?_

_Maybe if I disappear forever, would you regret?_

_The things you have told me, many years ago._

_I will never forget._

"How are things, with…him." She would ask like usual.

"Fine." He would reply the usual.

And nothing more would be exchanged between them.

Her heart raced, everytime she got a chance to converse with him, or at least exchange a few words with him.

"You're annoying you know." As if on cue, he would tell her to leave.

"I know." She would say everytime.

_This time I'm staying. _

_You can't make me leave, not this time_

_I'll show you._

She remained in her spot, not moving the slightest inch.

He was showing signs of irritation. She still wouldn't move. He slowly approached her, taking his time, as if to intimidate her.

_I will not run,_

_I will not cry_

_I won't leave._

_Not this time,_

_You don't scare me at all!_

She took a small step backwards.

"Scared?" Man of few words, yet meaningful.

She said nothing, but instead sighed and looked at him.

At that moment,

Time seemed to freeze, just for the two of them.

Her eyes opened the gateway to her soul, just for that short time.

He saw everything.

_I promise I'll marry you when we're thirty! He proudly proclaims_

_She giggles._

_If you leave I'll scream! She cries out_

_Thank you. He says, and darkness entered her world._

_If you hadn't been so weak, maybe, just maybe Naruto would be able to live, don't you think so? He screamed at her._

_Since when have you ever cared about him? She asks him coldly._

Time resumes.

Her soul closes.

The same, hard, discoloured green eyes return.

Maybe at that time,

He felt the slightest bit of regret.

She closes her eyes, tilts her head up,

And speaks to the sky.

_Fate, it's time._

_Take me home._

_Where I long to be._

"Goodbye." Her final tear falls.

It hits the ground.

And she was gone with the wind.

* * *

_Sasuke-kun, up in the sky,_

_Don't you ever wonder?_

_Why the sky is blue,_

_And why the clouds float._

_Up there, yes there you silly. (as she childishly points to the sky as high as she can reach. She giggles again)_

_Is where our worries dissipate._

_Let's go there one day, yeah? (always worriless, aren't you Sakura?)_

_We'll fly one day, I promise. (are you flying now? I hope you're having fun up there)_

_Sasuke-kun,_

_Don't keep promises you can't fulfill. (I have never…have I?)_

_You'll hurt people. And hurting people isn't nice now is it? (he would give his childish smirk. Still childish as always)_

He could still hear her.

Speaking softly into his ear everytime the wind blew.

He knows, that she is always here

And everytime the wind blew.

He looks up into the sky.

And gives her the smile she has always longed.

* * *

_Fin_

_If we shadows have offended,  
Think but this, and all is mended,  
That you have but slumber'd here  
While these visions did appear.  
And this weak and idle theme,  
No more yielding but a dream,  
Gentles, do not reprehend:  
if you pardon, we will mend:  
And, as I am an honest Puck,  
If we have unearned luck  
Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,  
We will make amends ere long;  
Else the Puck a liar call;  
So, good night unto you all.  
Give me your hands, if we be friends,  
And Robin shall restore amends._

I thought this story would never end D:

Well I hope you enjoy this

I will definitely make a sequel to this if I get the time to.

It should clarify a few things in this story.

Man i'm obssesed with Puck's famous ending words ...


End file.
